


Pure of Heart

by rumbelle_af



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbelle_af/pseuds/rumbelle_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr prompt: Gold is blind. But Belle being new in town, doesn't know this and wonders why he stares at her so much. Gold, living in a world of only sounds thinks her accent and voice are beautiful so he's always moving his head towards her voice, eyes unseeing.  Non-magical AU. Ruby and Belle are life-long friends who live in separate towns but Belle has never been to Storybrooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> total make-over of a one-shot i did. kept the beginning but changed a few things and wrote more. obviously.

Gold sat in his usual booth at Granny's, the one right by the door. He was grateful Storybrooke's residents had enough sympathy in them to make sure his spot was always available. Having lived here for nearly thirty years, he knew this town like the back of his hand, but he still used his cane, just to be on the safe side. That, it was a defining part of his image. As were the sunglasses he never took off anymore, even indoors. He cocked his head slightly as he heard Ruby approach him, her high heels clacking across the diner.

"Just the usual lunch for you today, Mr. Gold?"

"Please, but tea instead of coffee today, Miss Lucas."

"No problem," she said and walked away. The bell above the door jingled and Ruby let out a shriek. "Belle! Oh my goodness, what are you doing here? Holy crap, girl, ya look good!!"

"You keep telling me about this wonderful little town and I thought I'd come surprise you! I missed you!"

Gold nearly spun in his seat. That voice. Her voice was the single most beautiful thing Gold had heard in a very long time. He turned his head in the direction of her voice, hoping to hear more of it.

"I'm very surprised! I've got an hour left of work, though. Sorry, girl."

"Doesn't bother me. I need something to eat anyway - it's a bit of a drive from New York," Belle joked. She took a seat at the far end of the counter, taking in the entire diner. Including the mysterious man in sunglasses sitting in the opposite corner. Belle's voice was quiet for a couple minutes as Ruby attended to other customers, eventually bringing Gold his lunch. He found the burger on his plate and began to eat, taking longer than he should have to down one bite. Mr. Gold had every intention of making his lunch last an hour.

"So, Belle, tell me about New York! Meet any more cute guys since I visited?" Gold could imagine the friendly wink Ruby would've given Belle at the mention of cute guys.

"Cute boys maybe. I swear, Rubes, it's like every guy who's interested in me is still a child. Guys these days are way too immature... oh my gosh, Ruby, guess what? I finally found time to go to the library in New York City!"

"Yeah, and? Was it everything you thought it'd be?"

"Even better," Belle admitted. Gold listened as she went on about the expansive library, it's architecture, the books she found there... he reached back to his plate and, quite to his dismay, found it empty. He waved in the direction of the young ladies' voices and was rewarded by the sound of Ruby approaching him. He handed her his credit card and waited for her return.

"Miss Lucas, um, without sounding too...well, you know. Your friend Belle. W-what does she look like?" he asked in a hushed voice. Ruby chuckled lightly.

"She's kinda my size. Long, brunette hair. Blue eyes. Why do you ask?"

Mr. Gold opened his wallet and laid a couple bills on the table. He never carried anything smaller than a ten dollar bill, so he was sure whatever he laid out would be satisfactory.

"Just between us? I was hoping she'd be as beautiful as her voice sounds," he admitted. He gathered his cane and stood. "Good day, Miss Lucas.

"Hey, Ruby, who was that man?" Belle asked when her friend came back.

"Oh, that's Mr. Gold, the landlord. Don't worry about him. He's always wary of new people in town."

*****

At lunch the next day, Belle sat at the front of the diner, directly to the right of where Mr. Gold usually did. Only when he walked in did she look up from her book. She watched as he casually slid into the booth and waited for service. The bell jingled again, and Gold recognized the voice of Mary Margaret placing an order.

"Hey there, I'm Mary Margaret. Mind if I join you?"

"Don't mind at all. I'm Belle, by the way."

Gold felt his heart skip a beat when he heard her. She had been here this whole time and he didn't even know it. Instinctively, his hand went to his tie, making sure it was straight. Gold could only hope his housekeeper had laid out a matching shirt/tie combination today. He turned his attention to the plate set in front of him and gave himself a serious talking-to. He made himself try to ignore her voice, for if she was anything like Ruby, she was way too young for him. Belle disrupted his thought with the most precious giggle he had heard. He sat, munching his fries and sipping his tea, listening to her chat with Mary Margaret.

The sound of a phone ringing filled the diner, and it took Gold far too long to realize it was his own. He also realized he had unconsciously turned his face towards the sound of Belle's voice some time ago. Fishing the phone out of his pocket, he threw some money on the table and left.

"Yes, yes, I'm on my way. Yes. Yes, thank you, Anita..."

Belle sat on Ruby's bed that evening, trying to think of anything but that strange Mr. Gold. She tried and failed.

"Rubes, who is Mr. Gold?"

"Told ya, Belle, he's the landlord."

"No, I mean, really. Who is he?" Belle inquired. "I mean there's something about him. Every time I look at him, he's already staring at me."

"Hah trust me, girl, he's not staring at you," Ruby laughed. Belle's confusion grew. "Belle, sweetie, Mr. Gold is blind."

Belle gasped audibly.

"So that's the reason for the..."

"Sunglasses and the cane? Yeah. Look, Gold and his son Neal were driving back here from his ex-wife's house. Neal was sixteen. He was spending the week with his mother. Her lover came over and they got drunk. He didn't feel safe and asked his dad to come pick him up. As cliché as it sounds, there was a snowstorm. Gold crashed. Lost his sight and his son. That was twelve years ago.

"I was only six when it happened. Neal used to babysit me and I never understood why he never came over anymore. Eventually I came to understand. Gold was never the same after that but he's always been good to Granny and me."

"How come you never told me? I've known you for years and I've never even heard of him till now."

"It just never came up. Besides, I doubt Gold wants his personal life floating around between here and New York."

Belle bit her lip nervously.

"Who... then who's Anita?"

"She's his live-in housekeeper. Cleans, makes breakfast and dinner, lays out his suits for the next day. Ya know. Housekeeper stuff," Ruby explained. She paused and eyed her friend. "What's it to you?"

Belle blushed and Ruby squealed.

"Ooooooh, you have a crush on him, don't you? Don't you, Belle?"

"Oh come on, Rubes, how can I not? He's so mysterious, with those sunglasses and his suits...mmmm those suits. And have you seen how his hair is so, well, floofy when he walks down the street? God, I could just die. Besides. You know I like my guys more mature."

"And you had a problem with him staring at you a couple times?? C'mon, Belle, go get some! See if you can get Granny and me a break on the rent while you're at it, huh?" Ruby teased, winking at her best friend. 

"You said his son babysat you twelve years ago. He's got be old enough to be my father," Belle sounded a bit defeated by the truth. "Rubes, if he can't see, then why does it always look like he's staring in my direction?"

"He likes the sound of your voice."

*****

Belle checked her phone for the tenth time in five minutes. Still no text and still no Ruby. After being in town for four days now, they had decided to finally have a girls' night out, except Belle was getting the distinct feeling she would be dining alone.

" 'Let's go the the Rabbit Hole' she said. 'It'll be fun' she said. Sure, Rubes," Belle talked to herself. She threw back the rest of her drink and flagged the bartender.

*****

"Miss Lucas, whether or not this works, I will be deeply grateful."

"Just take it slow, Gold. You may be my landlord, but she's my best friend - you hurt her, I'll break you face. That being said, you're a good guy. It's a win-win-win."

"I fail to see what Miss French is getting out of this."

"Ooops. Well...Belle kinda - well more than 'kinda', she actually really does - have a crush on you. But don't tell her I told you! Please!! She'd kill me if she found out!"

"She's going to kill you for standing her up on girls' night, Miss Lucas," Gold quipped. He heard Ruby dig through her purse and sent her friend a text, her nails tapping at the screen. "Why are you doing this?"

"No offense, but you and I both know that you would never have the guts to walk up to her on your own."

*****

Belle came back from the pool table and saw the message from Ruby:

~Work got crazy, sorry, girl. Raincheck? Pizza and a bad movie on me tomorrow <3~

"Great," she said flatly, noting she had received the text nearly ten minutes ago.

"You come here alone, sweetheart, or did your date leave you standing in the rain?"

Belle looked up to find a large, brooding man leaning on her table, beer in hand. She glanced around to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else.

"Um, no, sorry, my friend is just late," she lied.

"Some friend," the man huffed. His voice dropped, changing to a tone that made Belle very uncomfortable. "Why don't you and I grab one more drink, then take the party-"

"Elsewhere, is where you may take yourself, Keith," an accented voice demanded from behind the brute. A gold cane handle came to rest on his shoulder and turned him aside, revealing Mr. Gold. "Besides. I am never late. Everyone else is just early."

Keith retreated quickly.

"Have you had dinner yet, miss French? The hamburgers here are better than anything else on the menu, but pale in comparison to Granny's."

"I would love a hamburger. But I must say, I haven't had one from Granny's yet," she admitted.

"You haven't lived unless you've had one," Gold teased. "If I may be so bold, would you like to get one some time together?"

"I would like that."

"It's a date then. But not actually a date, because we just met. Not that I don't not like you, because I do - at least I think I do. This is actually the first time we've talked. But from what I've heard, I do. But not that I've gone around asking about you! Just you talking to other people and I-"

Belle burst into a fit of giggles, leaving him speechless. They settled for small talk as they ate. As usual, Gold found himself entranced by her voice, but a bit more than usual tonight. Could've been the alcohol. He didn't know and he didn't care. Tonight was the best night he'd had in a very long time.

*****

Belle awoke to a pounding headache. She looked around and found herself in a bedroom she didn't recognize. Just then, her phone rang, increasing her headache. She quickly picked it up.

"BELLE!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I've called you like fifteen times! Do you know what time it is? God, woman, I'm going to kill you."

"Good morning to you, too, Ruby," Belle managed. "I'm fine and I'll explain everything later. I promise. Byeeee."

She hung up and checked the rest of her messages. Ruby had indeed called her nearly twenty times and left just as many texts. It was past noon, and Belle felt compelled to find out just where she was. She checked herself in a mirror before venturing outside the bedroom and saw that she was wearing an over-sized men's button up shirt.

"Oh hell no," she whispered to herself. She descended a staircase and crept towards the sound of someone in the kitchen. Daring a peek, she saw Gold standing by the microwave, waiting. He was still wearing his dress pants, but he lacked a shirt of any kind. Belle took the opportunity to study him. He was by no means a big man, but he still gave off an air of command. She could clearly see the body his suits hid so well. His upper half was tanned and sculpted. "Oh hell yes."

"You can come out, dearie," he called. Belle froze.

"How in the world did you hear me?"

"I'm blind, dear, not deaf. This is my house, after all. Heard you from the top of the stairs," he laughed at her. Her bare feet crossed the kitchen and sat at the dining table. The microwave beeped and Gold reached in for the food. His shoulders slumped a bit. "Belle, would you mind, um... helping me? Quite frankly I have no idea what I just put in the microwave..."

"What about your housekeeper?" Belle asked as she came over.

"She quit. She was a bit more than surprised to find you in my bed and not me. Poor old woman just about had a heart attack."

"First of all, I'm sorry about that. Second, I am not eating heated-up fruit salad," she informed him. Gold's sigh of defeat broke Belle's heart. He turned to lean his back against the counter, then let his feet slowly slide forward until he was sitting on the floor. He raked a hand through his hair before burying his face in his hands.

"I can't even make myself a fucking meal," he sobbed openly. "How the hell am I supposed to manage without Anita? It hasn't even been six hours and I'm failing."

Belle came and sat next to him on the floor, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"I wasn't always this way, Belle. Years ago.... My wife, my son. I've lost so much," his voice was quiet and broken. "The last thing I saw in this world was my son dying. Even as a blind man, the world is an ugly place."

Belle sat silently as he continued.

"You know how, when you close your eyes, you see images? All I see is my son, all the time. Sometimes he's happy, like the last time I took him hiking. Most times, I see him right before... he's so scared, my boy. And there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Whatever remained of Gold's resolve melted away and he leaned into Belle's embrace, openly sobbing and calling his son's name. Belle wrapped a comforting arm around him and kissed the top of his head. She had no words to comfort him with, so she simply sat with him there on the kitchen floor. He cried for a good while -Belle didn't notice the time- before he calmed enough to speak again.

"I miss my son," Gold murmured. 

"I'm so sorry," Belle replied. She still didn't know quite what to say. He surprised her by inhaling sharply and standing, shaking off all signs of his breakdown.

"I'm afraid I must ask a few favors of you, Miss French. As you can tell, I am quite lacking in the aspect of a complete wardrobe. Anita usually made sure I had a matching suit every day. I don't suppose I could ask you to-"

"Of course," Belle responded quickly. "I need to find my own clothes; apparently I lost them somewhere last night."

"I can explain that," Gold chuckled, "which brings me to my second request. Would you mind helping me make lunch?"

Belle more than happily agreed. Gold led her upstairs so she could pick out a shirt for him. She immediately recognized his bedroom as the room she had woken up in. He directed her to the wardrobe, then stood quietly while she picked out a shirt for him. Belle took her time, relishing the lingering scent of him on the shirts. After a few minutes, she picked out navy blue shirt and back tie. 

"Here," she said, pressing the clothes into his grasp. "Now, I've gotta find my clothes."

"They're, uh, in the library," he chuckled.

"Well. I think we've found a suitable topic to discuss over lunch."

Belle made her way downstairs and found the library. True to his word, Belle found her dress draped over a large armchair. To her dismay, Belle found a large stain across the front. Scooping up her dress and shoes, she went back to Gold's room and found him fully dressed. He sat on the edge of his bed, twirling his cane between his hands. 

"I hope you don't mind if I wear one of your shirts for a while longer. It seems I may have made a bit of a mess last night and I need to wash my dress."

"By all means, the laundry room is just off the kitchen," he offered. Belle still felt sorry for the man, considering his earlier revelations. She came and sat next to him on the bed, a comfortable silence falling between them. Belle clasped her hands in her lap, noting how much of her thighs Gold's shirt exposed while she sat. In a rather quiet voice, Gold asked, "What do you think? Order out Granny's for lunch?"

"I'd like that," Belle answered in an equally quiet voice. Before she could think twice about it, Belle leaned over and quickly kissed Gold's cheek, then leaned her head on his shoulder. "Let me take care of you?"

"I can't ask you to do that, Belle. I can just call my insurance and have another nurse sent out, that's what they're for. I don't have a job, Belle, so I can't pay you. And I won't ask you to stay here in Storybrooke and give up your life to take care of an invalid."

"You're not an invalid. You need a little more help than some people, but no one is perfect. I admit, I don't know you very well, Mr. Gold, but Ruby assures me that you're a good man. And if you're ever rude to me, I'll simple send you out in public with a mismatched outfit," she laughed. Belle was happy when he chuckled in response but was even more pleased when he placed his hand on her leg, just above her knee. She found herself wishing he would slide his hand higher.

"You have a good heart, Belle," he said, patting her knee. Gold stood and offered her his hand. "Now, how about that lunch? I'm sure Miss Lucas is worried sick about you and would be more than willing to drop off some burgers for us."

Gold was right. Ruby was at his doorstep in less than ten minutes, which Gold said was record time. He allowed Belle to answer the door, and couldn't help but overhearing as Ruby tried to get as many details as possible. Ruby was sent away a bit disappointed, though, as Belle still hadn't quite remembered the details of the night. Gold grinned as he heard Belle say goodbye and shut the door as Ruby pleaded for more details.

"I swear, that woman," Belle teased. "I love her, but she will be the death of me."

"I couldn't help but overhear how much she wished for more details."

"Oh, hush, she's just being protective - even though she is seven years younger than I am," she explained. Gold followed her to the kitchen as she plated the meal. "Speaking of details, I do believe you promised an explanation about last night?"

"Ah. That. Well, I do believe that story begins when you thought you could out-drink me," Gold smiled, taking a seat at the dining table. Belle found herself impressed at how easily he maneuvered around the house. "Thankfully, the mention of my library distracted you from that endeavor. Our walk home was rather pleasant, I admit."

"Why do I not remember this?"

"It seems you must've drank more than I thought....don't worry yourself, Belle. You didn't spill too many of your deep, dark secrets," Gold teased before taking a bite from his burger.

"Please, tell me you're joking."

"I am, for the most part," he laughed. "You do make for an interesting conversation partner in any regard. And you are quite easily amused after drinking. You were laughing so hard, you spilled your glass of wine on your dress and thankfully not on any of my books, that I know of."

"What an embarrassment," Belle sighed, covering her face with her hands.

*****

Belle's first week as Gold's live-in housekeeper was a bit awkward, figuring out her way around the house, which things he needed help with and the best ways in which to help him. She managed to burn dinner twice and shrink one of his shirts. Gold was only a bit upset by that, but Belle was happy to have one of his shirts that was more her size. A couple of Belle's friends from New York brought by her things so she could settle in. 

Belle was given a room across the hall from Mr. Gold. At first, she was sure that she imagined the noises coming from his room at night, until there came a night that removed any doubt. Gold usually listened to music for an hour or so in his room before he slept. Belle spent that time reading or catching up with Ruby, usually turning in around midnight. That night, Belle had been asleep for only a few hours before she was awakened by an outburst from Gold's room. Belle threw off her covers and darted across the hall without any thought of more decent clothing.

"Richard?! Richard, what's wrong??" she stood in his room, wearing only her panties and a loose tank top. Gold did not seem to hear her, as he kept thrashing about in his bed.

"No! Neal? Please, no! Oh God, oh God, no!" Gold bolted upright in bed, reaching into the darkness. "Neal!"

"Richard?" Belle asked quietly as she approached his bedside. His head jerked in her direction.

"Belle?"

"Yeah, it's me," she confirmed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Gold flinched as she rested her hand on top of his, but he did not withdraw. "What's wrong?"

"My boy. I saw my boy..."

Belle scooted up closer on the bed. Still holding one of his hands in her, she placed the other on his shoulder. Gold melted into her touch, leaning towards her. Belle allowed him to lean fully against her as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and combed her fingers through his hair.

"What can I do to help?"

"Talk to me, Belle. I want to hear your voice," he asked.

"Once upon a time, in a far off kingdom, there lived a young maid. A great Ogre war threatened her people, and her kingdom was quickly running out of options. Desperate for aid, her father, lord of the land, sent a plea to the greatest sorcerer in all the realms...."

Belle continued with her story, soon lulling Gold to sleep. She sat awake as he slept in her arms, pondering just how much her life had changed in the past two weeks. Over the course of the next few months, it was not uncommon for Belle to spent her nights in Mr. Gold's bed, telling him stories until he fell asleep. On the mornings after such nights, Belle would lay out his suit for the day while he showered, then proceed back to her own room to ready herself for the day. She was usually ready before he was and would prepare breakfast for him, but today, he stood in the hallway, waiting for her as she emerged from her room.

"Good morning, Belle," he greeted her, offering her his arm for the trip downstairs. Belle noted that he had forgone his vest, tie, and suit coat today, settling for just the shirt and slacks. 

"Good morning to you, Richard," she replied, taking his arm. "To what do I owe the pleasure of an escort to morning coffee?"

"We shall see," he smiled. Belle found herself intrigued by the mysterious interruption of their morning routine. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, Belle gasped audibly at the sight that greeted her. On the counter sat a rather large vase, filled with no less than two dozen red roses.

"What in the world.... Are these for me?"

"If you'll have them."

"Of course I will, I love roses! Thank you, Rich," she squealed, hugging him tightly. "Is there an occasion?"

"Well that remains to be seen," he answered. He extended his hands outward, silently asking Belle to take them in her own, and she did. "I wanted to thank you, Belle. For the past twelve years, I've had a housekeeper living with me but I've always felt alone. That all changed when you volunteered to take up the position. I feel that I've found a friend in you and I am extremely grateful for that. I don't need my sight to know that you are a beautiful woman. If I could, I would spend every minute staring into your pretty blue eyes, watch your chestnut hair be tossed by a breeze as you walk down Main Street... I admit it was your voice that caught my attention, and it's your voice that soothes my nightmares, Belle. That is something I will never be able to repay. But I will try."

"What...what're you saying?"

"Would you like.... Would you go out with me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Belle exclaimed. She was beyond delighted as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. One of his hands came to rest between her shoulder blades, the other on her lower back. When Belle pulled back from the embrace, Richard had the biggest grin on his face. She brought one her hands up to the back of his neck, drew herself up on her tiptoes, and brushed her lips against his. His response was a bit bashful at first, simply allowing her to lightly kiss him. Finding some courage, he welcomed her next kiss with passion, responding with eagerness. Belle was covered in goosebumps as she withdrew, needing a moment to breathe. "How did you know what color my eyes are?"

"You have a very good friend in Miss Lucas."

That night, Richard took Belle on their first date. It was a simple dinner at Granny's but they agreed that it was the best way to tell Ruby about their relationship status upgrade. Ruby, of course, made sure the entire diner knew the news within minutes and ensured their meal was on the house. Even Granny swung by the table to offer her congratulations. The whole town took quite nicely to their relationship and Belle found herself feeling more at home in this small town than anywhere she'd lived.

Despite the fact that Gold was blind, he often treated Belle to a night at the movies, followed by dinner. Gold had never seen Belle with his own eyes, but he still made sure she knew she was the most beautiful woman in the world, especially when she didn't feel like it. When her menstrual cramps left her curled up in bed, Gold always ran a warm bath for her and had a heating pad and whichever book she was currently reading ready for her when she emerged. Belle had never really felt like a housekeeper or nurse since the first day she stayed with Richard Gold. Of course, she had a crush on him since the first time she saw him at Granny's, but she had always felt that taking care of him was where she was always meant to be. Early on, they had discovered that if Belle was with him when he fell asleep, Gold didn't have nightmares anymore. So, although they had been sharing a bed for nearly six months now, they hadn't had sex. Richard had said that he wanted to do things right with this relationship and wait. Belle was okay with that, since it was what he wanted, and she was satisfied with how he treated her anyway. There were make-out sessions most mornings and usually before falling asleep, and neither person had any complaints about that. 

Their usually synchronized morning routine when Belle's wandering hand discovered that the bed lacked the man she loved. Instead of Richard, she found a single rose on his pillow. Belle picked up the flower and slipped out from under the covers. She spotted another rose by the door; Belle followed a trial of single roses down the stairs and to the kitchen. For the second time, she was greeted by an overwhelming bouquet of roses waiting for her. In the middle of the kitchen stood Richard Gold, impeccably dressed with a matching rose in his lapel, hands clasped behind his back. Belle dropped the armful of roses she had collected.

"Belle?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart....what - what's going on?"

"My darling Belle," he started, a twinge of nervousness laced his voice, "this past year has been simply the best year of my life, up to this point. My motives are entirely selfish when I ask, will you spend the rest of your life with me, making every year better than the last?"

"Are you asking..."

Gold slowly -and a bit unsteadily- dropped to one knee and showed what he had hidden behind his back. Cracking open the small box, he inhaled deeply, bracing himself for this moment.

"Will you be my wife?"

Belle nearly ran to him, dropping down to her knees in order to smother him in kisses. The couple toppled over, silly grins plastered to their faces. She gazed at the man under her, wishing he could see how happy he had made her; he would have to be satisfied with actions instead. Belle kissed him deeply, her mouth devouring his as she felt his hands skim up and down her sides, occasionally giving her backside an affectionate squeeze. Only when her lungs screamed for air did she withdraw.

"That's a 'yes', right?" Gold teased. Belle leaned her head down and rested her forehead against his, placing one more kiss lightly on his lips.

"What do you think, silly man?" she whispered. Belle wanted to stay in this moment forever. 

"Geez, guys, your bedroom is upstairs."

Belle spun her head around at the sound of her best friend's voice. Ruby emerged from around the corner, phone in hand, apparently recording the entire thing.

"Oh, and congratulations, Belle! You too, Mr. Gold. Byeeee."

Belle was left staring blankly at the closed front door, Gold's hands still roaming her sides. He planted butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw, bringing her back to reality. 

"What was that about?"

"You'll understand soon enough, I promise," Gold chuckled. "Belle, I know this is all a bit sudden but..."

"But, what?" she asked, kissing the tip of his nose.

"How do you want to be married? Do you want a year-long engagement and a grand cathedral for the ceremony? Because you can have all that, I'm no good at wedding plans."

"I'd be happy being married before a judge tomorrow morning if that's all we could have," Belle answered. It was the truth. Belle couldn't have cared less how they were married, as long as they actually got married. "Why do you ask?"

"I love you, Belle, and like you, I'd be happy to be married tomorrow. I want to spend as much time as possible being your husband and making you happy, but there's something I need to do first."

"Like what, sweetheart?"

Gold sat up and reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a letter. Without a word, he handed it to Belle and waited as she read it. He listened as she unfolded it and began muttering as she read the letter. A sudden silence from her indicated she had reached the important part of the letter.

"And you're willing to try this?"

"I am. I want to see you when we get married, Belle," Gold smiled, resting his hand on her thigh. He explained how a corrective surgery had been in development for years and was finally available in Storybrooke. Recovery would take less than two weeks, but there was a high chance for success. Gold reached out with his other hand to touch Belle's face. "I want to see you, my love."

*****

Belle had been waiting for a couple hours now and she was getting nervous. She paced the small waiting room of the Storybrooke hospital. Today was the last day her fiance Richard Gold would be a blind man. Technically, he wouldn't be able to see right away, but within two weeks, he'd open his eyes and see Belle for the first time. 

Prior to the surgery, he had held Belle's hand and admitted being scared. Although she didn't have the heart to admit it, she was scared too. He had fallen in love with her voice and the kindness of her heart. Sure, there had been a handful of guys that told Belle she was pretty, but they weren't her fiance. He had been told about Belle's blue eyes and her long chestnut hair, but what about the rest of her? Belle worried about this for another week as she cared for Richard in their home. Both were ecstatic the first time he told her that he was seeing light, then blurry shapes. 

Belle woke up before Richard one morning, a little more than a week after his surgery, and tried to slip out of bed without waking him. He tossed a bit as she made her way around the bed.

"Mmmmm," he mumbled in his sleep. "Belle?"

"I'll be right back, I promise," she whispered, "I'm just getting coffee."

She tiptoed downstairs and mindlessly started the coffee machine. As her drink brewed, she mentally prepared herself -as she did every morning- that today could be the day. All the mental preparation in the world could not help her prepare for what awaited her today. Two hands wrapped around her mug, she nudged the door open with her foot. In an instant, she saw the empty bed. 

"Rich?"

"I'd forgotten just how blue the sky was," he muttered. Richard stood at the bedroom window, gazing outside. "This view hasn't changed in thirteen years, but it looks different. I see O'Neill still hasn't fixed his fence..."

Belle set her mug on the dresser and took a step into the room. Gold heard her steps and cocked his head slightly. Both took a moment to prepare themselves. One hand clenched at his side, Richard turned and looked at Belle. She watched as his eyes took only a moment to view her before he steepled his hands in front of his face and sank to his knees on the hardwood floor. His feet tucked under him, he continued to gaze at the woman in front of him, tears coming to his eyes.

"Belle?" His voice was quiet, as if she were a dream that might disappear if he dared raise his voice any louder. She nodded, not trusting herself with words, and approached him. Belle got down on the floor with him and nodded again. "You're so beautiful, Belle."

Belle let go of the tears and insecurities she'd been holding for weeks and cried as he stroked her face. Richard slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her towards himself, kissing her deeply. 

"Today," he pulled away, just far enough to speak, their lips still brushing as he spoke. "I want to marry you today. We can go down to Dr. Hopper's office - bring Ruby, she'll want to be there- and we can get married. Belle, will you marry me today?"

"Yes, of course, yes," she answered excitedly. 

*****

"Richard Gold, when I came to Storybrooke a year ago, you were just a strange man in Granny's diner who always sat in the same spot and hardly spoke. Within days, I had a crush on you. And within a week of becoming your housekeeper, I knew I loved you. This past year has been the most amazing journey of my life and there is no one I would rather share that with. But our journey together has just begun. I will love you throughout that journey, to my last day. And with my last breath, I will remind the world just how much I love you."

"My darling Belle," Gold started, his voice breaking with emotion, "they say that love is blind. Well, maybe in our case, that's true. But that is what has made our love so amazing. I fell in love with you because of the pureness in your heart, the goodness that is the essence of who you are. I didn't need my sight to see who you are, but this morning, I got to look at you for the first time. I got to fall in love with all over again. For twelve years, I saw nothing but darkness; you brought light into my life. Never again shall I look at a blue sky and not think of your eyes. Never will I wake up and not be grateful for how far I've come, because it was you who brought me this far. And now, we get to go further, together. When I tell the world that I love you, it will be a whisper only you can hear. You are my world, Belle, and I love you."

The couple slipped rings on each other's fingers, hands trembling slightly. Belle reached up and gently wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from Gold's eye. He grasped her hand before she could pull away and kissed her palm. 

"Congratulations," announced Dr. Hopper, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Gold, you may kiss your bride."

And he did just that; at least, until a squeal of excitement came from Ruby. She stood in the corner of Hopper's office, overjoyed that her best friend was getting married. Richard let out a slightly exasperated and yet amused sigh and approached the young lady.

"Miss Lucas, I must thank you for everything you've done. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," he told her. "Belle is very lucky to have a friend like you."

*****

Mr. and Mrs. Gold found that married life was better than they ever imagined. After their ceremony, no one heard much from the couple for a a few weeks. They didn't really want to travel anywhere for their honeymoon and miss opportunities to be be together. Shortly thereafter, Gold took up his old profession as a lawyer and joined Storybrooke's small firm and Belle became head librarian. Most of their routine stayed the same - morning coffee in bed, walks around the neighborhood after dinner, Friday night dates at the movie theater. Both were beyond satisfied when their nightly make-out sessions turned into the intimate parts of marriage. Gold worked hard, so it wasn't surprising when he was offered a partnership at the law firm. At the time, neither of them realized how much it would change their relationship.

Richard often found himself having to travel more often than he liked. His case load increased, making him leave before Belle even woke up most mornings. On the mornings she woke at the same time, he rushed through his morning routine, taking his coffee in the car with him. Belle tried to keep a positive mind-set, but it was hard when, on the mornings she did see him, all she got was a routine "I love you" and a kiss on the cheek as he left. 

Today was no different. Belle had her husband's coffee ready and waiting for him as he brisked through the kitchen, briefcase in hand. As usual, he kissed Belle and called back "Love you, see you for dinner". She watched her husband leave as she stood at the sink, washing her breakfast dishes. She didn't think much of it when he pulled back into the driveway only a few minutes later and came back into the house, his shoes clacking on the tile as he crossed the kitchen.

"Forget something?" she asked without looking up from her task.

"Indeed I have," he stated. Gold wrapped his arms around Belle's waist and kissed her shoulder. "To love my wife."

Belle spun within his grasp to face him.

"I'm so sorry, Belle. I've let my job get in the way of my love for you. I promised to be a good husband, to love you and be grateful for you and I haven't done that. I am truly sorry, my love."

"I miss my husband," Belle whispered, a fake pout crossing her face as she fiddled with the knot of his tie. 

"Your husband is an idiot for neglecting you," Gold responded, his voice dropping to match hers. "He insisted I make it up to you."

"Well, if he insists," Belle chuckled, biting her lower lip in the way she knew drove him crazy. She pulled him down by his tie, her lips crashing against his. Lips still locked, they edged their way towards the stairs with the intent of going to their bed, but never made it past the living room. Belle settled a few feet up the stairs as Gold knelt on the floor and buried his face between her legs. After composing herself, Belle pinned her husband against the wall, cupping him through his pants. She captured his moans with her lips. Taking back control, Gold lifted Belle off her feet and deposited her on the sofa. It was well after lunch by the time they had the strength or will to move from their spot. 

"You know I still have to leave tomorrow, right?" 

"I wish you didn't," Belle admitted. Richard would be gone for two weeks, negotiating a merger with another law firm across the state, along with handling other cases in that area. 

"So do I," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'll talk to Nolan when I get back and simply tell him that I'm cutting back my hours. This will be the last trip, I promise, Belle. And I'll call you as often as I can."

"I know. Just...come back to me."

"I always do."

They spent the rest of their night curled up together, watching movies and eating Chinese food. Belle didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke, her husband had already left. Making her way to the kitchen, Belle found a fresh pot of coffee, a bowl of fruit, and a rose on the table. Next to it was her laptop, open, with a sticky-note that said "hit play". Belle sat and did as the note asked. She watched as a homemade video began to play. Pictures of them on dates at Granny's, the park, and even just Gold visit Belle at the library played to their song. Tears blurred her vision as the video continued, but it was the final bit of the montage that made her cry openly. It was Ruby's video of his proposal, complete with Belle tackling him to the floor. As the music came to an end, a message displayed across the screen.

~It was one year ago we started dating. Happy anniversary, sweetheart. Sorry I couldn't be there to share it with you.~

Belle watch that video every day waiting for Richard to come home. He called her most nights and told her how much he missed her. Once or twice, he called in the middle of the night, saying he couldn't sleep without her; Belle would talk to him over the phone for hours until she heard his light snoring on the other end of the line. Only then did she hang up the phone. For ten days, Belle slept alone and woke to a text from her husband, expressing his love for her. 

When a morning came that she didn't have a text, she began to worry. That is, until she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her close, into that all too familiar embrace.

"You're home early! Like, four days early!" she exclaimed. His chuckle vibrated through her.

"I missed my wife," he said, nuzzling her neck. "Besides, I quit."

"You did what?" Belle pulled herself out of his embrace and sat up in the bed. "What are you going to do? You need that job."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Gold calmed her, sitting up next to her. "I'm going to take ownership of the pawn store down the street. I get to make my own schedule, so I'll be here every morning and every evening for dinner. My wife will never be lonely again."

Belle smiled, content with his answer, and leaned against him, settling back into his arms.

"Do you remember when we got married, you thanked Ruby for 'everything she's done'?"

"Yes, I do," Rich answered, a bit confused by his wife. "Why do you ask?"

"I've just been thinking about it while you were gone. Ruby purposely ditched me that night at the Rabbit Hole, didn't she? She set us up on that date?"

Gold pressed his lips together in a firm line, trying not to smile.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, come one, honey, you can't honestly tell me that you didn't have a crush on me?"

"On your voice, yes," he admitted. "Belle, what's this all about?"

"I just want to get the story straight," Belle said, her eyes sparking as she leaned up to kiss him, "so we know what to tell our kids."

**Author's Note:**

> Altough the end could be open to interpretation, it was written as more of an announcement on Belle's part than a "let's explore that option" kind of thing. So yeah they're gonna have a baby!


End file.
